


Eyes Closed

by avarry



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avarry/pseuds/avarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise has been here before. Has seen and heard what happens the morning after. And now he elects to keep his eyes closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Closed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first kuroko no baske fic. I love aokise but apparently I can't seem to make it not angsty. At least for now. Here's to hoping I can make something less dramatic than this in the future.

Kise feels the loss of warmth beside him. The comforter rustles. A weight leaves the comfort of his bed. 

He wakes but does not dare to move. Instead, he keeps his eyes closed, his breath even. He strains his ears to hear the movements and then paints the images underneath his eyelids.

Kise has been here before. And Aomine is a man of routine outside the court. And so he knows what's going to happen. Has known what's going to happen when he opened the door to a heartbroken Aominecchi. Still, Kise wants to let Aomine keep the illusion that he doesn't know. And doesn't care. And doesn't hurt.

Aomine pads his way to the bathroom. He washes his face and brushes his teeth. He leaves the light on. He goes back to the room and starts picking up his clothes (by the bedside table, under the bed, by the door). With the light of the bathroom, he dresses himself. He fishes his phone from the pocket of jeans (how it manages to be intact is beyond Kise). He goes back to the bathroom and dials.

"I'm sorry about last night." There is something soft in his voice.

"I'll be home soon." And broken

"I love you." And...

Kise scrunches his eyes tighter.

Afterwards, Aomine goes out of the room. He still doesn't switch the bathroom light off. He slips on his shoe and leaves.

Kise keeps his eyes closed even when the front door shuts.

**Author's Note:**

> For my Tuesday Story, I decided to pick Sam Smith's Stay With Me. Cross ppsted in my tumblr account. Go and say hi: accordingtoavarry


End file.
